muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Nelson
Voice, part 2 I dunno about you guys, but that sounds alot like Hunt to me. What do you guys think? Wattamack4 03:23, February 27, 2010 (UTC)Alex :Like I said below, I agreed it was Hunt, though I might need to watch the vid again. ---- Jesse (talk) 03:43, February 27, 2010 (UTC) ::It doesn't really sound like Richard Hunt to me. There's one point in the song were it sounds a little Countish, and the puppetry looks like Jerry Nelson's to me. But, of course, that's all subjective, isn't it? --Justin 03:51, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah. This topic dies every time it's re-opened. We need an actual *source* (someone involved in the show who can vouch for who it is, production document, etc.) and that's pretty unlikely at this date for a one-shot sketch. --- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:56, February 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::Now that I watch it, it sounds less like Richard. ---- Jesse (talk) 04:06, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::I guess supposedly the person who wrote this might know (depening if they're still alive or not). Wattamack4 04:45, February 27, 2010 (UTC)Alex Voice His voice sounds a bit like Steve Whitmire to me. I remember he did work with the muppets in the 70's, 80's and 90's. And yes, He did to Nelson on Indian U Call. I found it from the Defuncted site, "The Sesame Street Encyclopedia." -- User:BuddyBoy600 19:01, November 24, 2008 :As far as I can tell, the Sesame Street Encyclopedia never actually made that claim. Looking around, I can't even find an entry there for the character. If you found it via the Internet Archive, please paste the link so we know what you're talking about. Whitmire's first known work for Sesame Street *specifically* did not come until the 1990s, and we need more than "sounds a bit like" to support such a theory (since at the time, he was working mostly on either Muppet Show-character projects or several Creature Shop productions in London). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 00:14, 25 November 2008 (UTC) ::Wait. So you're saying that you were just looking at that old "Encyclopedia" Web site recently and that was how you didn't see an entry for Nelson there? If that is the case, can you tell me how to find it? I thought that site was removed long ago. Garrettk41 01:40, 25 November 2008 (UTC) :::It's available through the Internet Archive, as I said, and no record of such a page could be found. Take a look at the page. The link goes directly to the Internet Archive copy of the site (with many images missing and possibly some individual page links may not work, but the indexes up until the site was shuttered are still there, making it easy to check which characters had pages.) -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:47, 25 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Kind of sounds like Richard Hunt. Added a video that can be viewed on the Indian U Call page Ernie and Bert fan 23:53, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :::::When I first joined Muppet Wiki, I listed Jerry Nelson as his voice, because he is listed under characters performed by him on his website Halfway Down the Stairs. Scott (I think that's who it was) canceled this, saying that this was not a conclusive enough source. I don't know why. It's good enough for me. I think Jerry knows which characters he performed. Besides, it does sound a bit like him. Garrettk41 01:27, 6 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::"Sound a bit like him" is not good enough, and Halfway Down the Stairs is *not* Jerry Nelson's personal site. It's a fan site and there's nothing to indicate that specific bit came from him, especially since assorted entries there are misnamed or misspelled or otherwise mildly questionable (though on the whole, it's a much better fan compiled filmography than most). Glance at the history, Garrett, there was already guessing and back and forthing before your edit (the earliest was a claim that it was Jim Henson). We'd need proof that the webmaster specifically asked Jerry Nelson "Did you perform the Nelson Eddy spoof in that U skit?" before we can accept it, and not that they went solely by the name without grasping that it's a reference to Mr. Eddy and not Jerry (or, even, could be referring to an entirely different character, for all we know). Otherwise, clearly every user thinks he "sounds a bit like" someone else, which is exactly the kind of situation where we use "performer unknown" until a fully reliable source can be found and confirmed. Halfway Down the Stairs hasn't been updated since 2006, so we'd need someone to contact the webmaster and for the response to be "Yes, this is the character in person and yes Jerry Nelson confirmed it/handed it to me in a personal list" or something of that kind (and not "I'm pretty sure it's him" or no response at all) to qualify it as a source. Even then, we'd be taking the word of the webmaster, whose name I can't find anywhere on the site, but based on the interview section and such, they seem reasonably trustworthy *if* that's what they based the listing on. As of now, you're just assuming it came straight from Jerry Nelson, when the general nature of fan tribute sites (even those where the subject is aware of the website and may have corresponded with the webmaster) tends towards the opposite (and even official sites have been known to, rather than include the official resume, lazily cut and paste from IMDb or other sites and thus include misinformation and sometimes even nonexistent shows). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:49, 6 March 2009 (UTC)